An Investigation at Freddy's
by Clair The Guardian
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is gone and Freddy Fazbear's Funland is here! Everything is fine, until children go missing. Can a FBI anent find the truth? With the help of the Fazbear Crew this story unfolds. Can she save herself from the curse of this restaurant chain? Follow this M rated tale through the most disappointing fake poster ever come to life. Follows GT FNaF timeline.
1. Chapter 1

A\N

I would like to start off by saying I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Most of the characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Except for a main character, some side characters I made up, and...  
DUN!  
DUN!  
DUUUUUNNNNNNN!  
Recommended OCs! Yes, every chapter will have one recommended OC cameo. Just leave a description and I'll decide which ones will be put in the story. I also update when I feel like it.

When characters think to themselves ** it looks like this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: And Lo, an Investigator Shall Come

The town of (DELETED) has been rocked by the murder of a small child outside of Fredbear's Family Dinner. The child, identified as (DELETED), was discovered on a bench, not breathing, by a passer-by. According to the police, there wasn't a single mark on the body.  
Leaving us to wonder, what happened to cause this young (DELETED)'s demise?  
Was it bad luck, or foul play?  
But, with a lack of clues, eye witnesses or suspects, the case seems to have gone cold.

Jane sighed heavily as she finished the article. Janice Arbath hated looking at unsolved cases. It made her feel that the bad guys could; and do, get away. Jane was reviewing the 'Freddy Fazbear Murders' case file on behalf of her superiors. Jane was the only female officer at the Denver Police Station, or DPS. She had a long streak of catching criminals mere days after the committed crimes. She was so good at her job she was recruited by the FBI. She was very good at what she did, even if she was the youngest person in the entire office.

Jane looked at the box on her desk. It was filled to the brim with old newspapers, magazines and police reports.

**How is it,** she thought, ** that all these murders could be linked to a single restaurant chain? Was this really all coincidental, or was something more sinister taking place?**

Regardless of what it took to get the answers, she would find them. She scanned through the contents of the box. She stopped on an article from November 16, 1987.

The Fazbear Murders and The Bite of '87

The town of (DELETED) has been shaken once again by the events that have occurred at the local restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

On November 12, a man, identified as (DELETED) was apprehended for the murder of (DELETED), (DELETED), (DELETED), (DELETED), and (DELETED). (DELETED) was a former nightwatchman at the facility. The night before he stole the costume of the animtronic, known simply as Golden Freddy and messed with the other animtronics wiring. He then lured them into the parts and service room and killed them.

The following day the last event was held, the birthday party of (DELETED). All was well, until a boy, named (DELETED) came across the animtronic, known as The Mangle. It attacked him, boring off most of the boy's frontal lobe. The boy is currently in a coma at a local hospital. It is beloved that (DELETED)'s tampering may have caused The Mangle to attack.

(DELETED) has been charged with 5 counts of murder, 1 count of attempted murder and knowledgeable life endangerment. However, with little evidence and the children's bodies nowhere to be found, it seems that this man may get away with murder.

Jane snarled at the article.** To think that someone could get away with this!** Jane placed the article back into the box. She looked for something more current. She found a news clipping from June 15, 1999.

Are You Ready For Freddy?!

Another series of incidents have sent the community into an uproar. The pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's, has once again been the site of a series of gruesome it's reopening the restaurant has been subject to a series of complaints, including the night sift.

The nightgaurds claim that the animtronics move around at night and attempt to enter their office. In some cases they enter and forcefully stuff the nightgaurd into an empty suit. In most cases, the nightgaurd doesn't survive.

Local doctors claim-

Jane stopped reading. She didn't like the thought of being stuffed into a suit. It was scary. She set the clipping back into the box then closed her eyes and began to process this new information.** Why did Chief want me to see this? Is something going on? Was Freddy's going to be my next assignment?**

Jane stood, pickedup the box and left her desk. She walked to the Chief's office. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in."

Jane opened the door and stepped inside. The Chief's office looked like it was pulled from a 70's cop show; shag carpet and all. The Chief was an older man, maybe in his late 50's. He was bald with dark skin and brown eyes. The opposite of Jane; being 24 with light brown hair and deep blue-green eyes. The Chief was sitting in a large leather chair. He gestured at a smaller leather chair in front of his desk. Jane nodded and sat in it silently. She placed the box in the chair next to her, refusing to look at it. It really bothered her to see the death count; a total of around 90 people.

"Jane?"

Jane looked up at Chief, "Yes, sir?"

He nodded at the box, "Well?"

"It's... It's bad, Chief. Real bad."

"Then I'll only ask once."

"Ask what?"

"If you'll take this case."

Jane looked down and sighed, she knew this was coming. Chief made sure most of the cases she got were ones that others in the FBIcouldn't solve. And, in most cases, she solved them.

"Which remimds me, how's your arm?"

Jane looked up at him then down at her left arm. When she was with the DPS she lost it in a take down. She thought that she would have to quit, but thanks to Amicol inc. she was put up for an experimental surgery. After a few weeks of recovery, tune-ups and work-outs, she had the world's first fully functional robotic arm.

She looked back up at the Chief, "Yeah, it's alright."

"That's good. So, will you take the case?"

Jane thought for a minute and said, "Yes, sir."

"Good, good. Well, here's the deal. Freddy Fazbear's is reopened as an amusement park, called Freddy Fazbear's Funland. Since it's opening, 9 children have gone missing. The plan is to send you undercover as the newest nightgaurd. Your objective is to find the children then locate and detain, neutralize and/or eliminate the kidnapper. Do you accept and understand and accept this responsibility?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. The identity that you'll be using is right here."

The Chief placed a file on his desk in front of her.

"Good luck, kid. You'll need it."

"Yes, sir."

Jane stood and left the office. She walked back to her desk and sat down. She opened the file and examined her new identity. Her new name was Annabelle Johnson, a 29 year old Army veteran looking for a job that won't make her PDSD flare too much.

Jane chuckled humorlessly. **Well, Annabelle Johnson, your in for a rude awakening. Let's just hope your PDSD doesn't flare too much.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you for sticking around! I didn't think anyone would to be honest.

POV change! The POV will change every chapter BTW.

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Pirate's Word is Salty

"Mommy! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"Come on, James."

Foxy stood on the make shift balcony as he watched the last child be taken home by his mother. He thought the human concept of 'parents' was strange. The idea of older humans looking after the younger ones interested him.

**I wonder what it would be like to have parents.**

He looked about the the House. The House was where he and the other animtronics had to stay. It was huge compared to the old location. They weren't allowed outside and that bothered him slightly, but Gold said it was fine. Gold had always looked out for him and the others. He made sure they all were taken care of.

**Does that make Gold my father?**

He shook off the thought, it made him feel weird.

He jumped onto the railing and jumped to the floor below. He straightened and walked towards the main stage. He left the large room that was the new Pirate's Cove and walked down the hall that lead to the main room. He looked on the walls at the pictures that the children had put up over time. He saw some of Freddy, some of Bonnie, some of Chica, some of Gold and even some of himself.

He walked into the main stage room and-

"FOXY!"

"LOOK OUT!

He turned just in time to see Chica and Bonnie headed straight for him. He jumped onto a nearby table and watched the two slam into the wall.

"Owww..." Chica was holding her head in pain.

"...That hurts..."

Chica looked down at Bonnie and hit him with her wing. "Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, you wouldn't have done that in the first place!"

Bonnie looked up at her and pouted, "It's not my fault I got a few cinks in my A.I. system..."

Chica sighed and helped him up. "It's okay, Bonnie."

Foxy jumped off the table and landed next to the duo. "Are the two a ye' alright?"

**Did my default voice have to be a pirate? I don't think they understand half of the stuff I say. Hell, l don't understand half of what I say!**

Chica looked over at him, "S-sorry, Foxy."

"It be alright, lass."

Foxy, walked with Bonnie and Chica to the main stage. Freddy came out from behind the curtain and looked at them, "Are you three alright? I heard a crash."

"Don't worry about it, we're fine."

"You sure?"

"Aye, we all be well, Freddy. No need ta fear."

"...Alright then."

Freddy looked over them then sighed. Gold came out from behind the curtain and looked around. His red eyes stopped on Foxy. He blinked a few times then shrugged. Foxy didn't come to the main stage room often, so he probably thought it was strange to see him here.

"Is everythin' alright? Ah heard somethin' crash."

"Everything be well, Gold. Bonnie and Chica jus be foolin' round, that be all."

"Alright then."

"Can you guys not?"

Foxy turned to see Mike Schmidt, the nightgaurd and a girl walking towards the animtronics. The girl looked to be around 30 years old with dark brown hair and deep green eyes. She looked at the animtronics with a mixed expression. Foxy tried to identify the emotions but she looked down.

**She's hiding something... The question is... What?**

"Who's this lovely lady, Michael?"

The girl looked up at Gold and blushed slightly.

"Oh, yeah, right." Mike cleared his throat and pushed the girl forward. "This is Annabelle Johnson, the new nightgaurd."

Annabelle looked at each animtronic in turn with a mixed look. She looked at Gold, then Freddy, then Chica, then Bonnie and lastly Foxy. She looked at them as a whole, blinked a few times then smiled sweetly at them. She seemed nice enough, but Foxy couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had.

Gold stepped down off the stage, making Annabelle take a nervous step back. Gold chuckled lightheartedly, "Come now, missy. No need to be 'fraid of old Gold."

Annabelle straightened, "I'm not afraid of you. I've just never seen anything like you before. Can't blame a girl for being on edge."

Her answer shocked Foxy. He looked at the others, whom all had the same expression he figured he had.

Gold looked at Annabelle for a minute then began to laugh. After he calmed down and regained his composure, he began to speak again. "...You...You miss are somethin' else, I'll tell ya' that."

"...Yeah, I get that more often than you think..."

**Now what did that mean?**

Mike cleared his throat, "Well, I think it's time to show Annabelle to-"

Mike was cutoff by Annabelle hitting him on the back of his head.

"No."

"What-?"

"That's not my name. I told you to call me Ann or Anna."

"But, you didn't say anything when I said it the first time..."

"Good point." She proceeded to hit him again. He glared at her, "Stop hitting me!"

She laughed playfully, "NEVER!"

Foxy watched the exchange curiously. He hadn't ever seen Mike like this. He looked very red, but didn't seem to be angry. In fact, he seemed... happy around her. He had to admit that she was easy to like. The longer she was here, the lighter the atmosphere became; though it was very light to start with. He noticed that Gold was watching her as well. He spoke to him in beeps and clicks, so the humans wouldn't understand them.

'Well, what'd y'all think 'bout our new nightgaurd?'

Chica clicked happily, 'I like her. She's really pretty.'

'She has lots a energy... I wonder if she would-'

Freddy cut him off, 'No. Whatever your planning, the answer is no. End of story.'

Bonnie clicked nervously 'A-alright, alright. I'll leave her be... for now, any way.'

'Bonnie!'

Foxy sighed and looked at Annabelle, or Anna as she preferred. She and Mike were walking towards the office. Mike was yapping away about the job when Anna stopped. She turned and looked Foxy in the eyes. Her deep green eyes and his bright yellow ones locked. The two stood this way until Foxy noticed something that made him shiver violently. Her right eye seemed to dilate unnaturally. It turned a cold black and began to thoroughly examine him. He wanted to move, to get away from the unfeeling gaze of that eye, but it was like it had chained him in place. He realized that the reason he couldn't move was because he was gripped with fear. It had been some time since he had felt it. He heard someone call his name, but he was unable to answer it.

**What is this?! What does this mean?! Someone, please make it stop! Golden! Freddy! Bonnie! Chica! Someone! PLEASE!**

Foxy couldn't help but shake slightly as the eye undilated, but stayed the same cold black color. It blinked a few times then turned a strange golden color; not to different from his own. It then turned a deep shade of red that put Gold's eyes to shame. After blinking a few more times then they were back to normal. Her eyes were unfocused and bleary. She shook her head and her eyes fluttered then focused on Foxy. She gave him a smile that he felt was a little too knowing. Mike was at her side looking confused. She didn't look at or acknowledge him. She just turned and made her way down the hall. Nobody said anything, they just listened. When he heard the door slam shut, he fell to his knees. Gold went over to him and helped him stand. He set him down on a nearby table. He took a few shaky breaths.

"Foxy, what just happened."

Foxy looked up at Freddy. He shook his head. "I... I just... don't know, to be honest..."

Gold looked at Foxy then at the hall then back to Foxy. He sighed.

Mike walked over, clearly confused, "Umm... You guys saw that to, right? It wasn't just me?"

"'Fraid not, Michael. Ah gotta feelin' that this little lady's hidin' somethin'. Somethin' big."

"I'm afraid that your right, in this case, Gold."

Everyone turned to see a tall figure clad in black with a pure white face

"Marionette..."

"Oh, come now, Gold. You know I prefer to be called Puppet."

"...Alright then... What da ya' mean?"

"That girl is... giving off strange signals. The electronic kind. It is very... inhuman."

Everyone was silent as Puppet's words sank in. Foxy spoke, after overcoming the initial shock. "'Tis would mean that... The lass... isn't..."

"She's not human. At least, not from what I've gathered."

Foxy and the others looked to Gold. He made most of the decisions. He closed his eyes and thought for several minutes then sighed. He opened his red eyes and looked at the hall.

"Whatever she is, she ain't hurtin' ma family."

He turned to Freddy, " Bring her to the Parts&amp;Service room. Yell if ya need help."

Freddy nodded, "Come on. We need to plan."

Bonnie, Chica and Foxy followed Freddy. Foxy looked back at the hall.

**That girl is gonna need all the help she can get...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Thanks to everyone who has been following me. I appreciate EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU.

So, thank you.

Just.

Thank you.

Enjoy!

REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Unfortunate tale of a Paraplegic

Anna screamed the entire way to the Parts&amp;Service room. Gold hated this. He really hated this. He didn't want to hurt a human. Even if she wasn't, she still looked, felt and sounded like one. Freddy came in holding her arms. She was kicking frantically, trying to escape Freddy's hold on her, to no avail.

"Can you stop kicking, already?!"

"CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN?!"

"No!"

"THEN I WON'T STOP!"

She launched into a new round of screams. Gold started getting flashes of the past.

Blood covered floors.

The screams of the innocent.

The laughter of a maniac.

Gold shook the memories away. He needed to focus on the task at hand. The girl in front of him.

She had stopped screaming and was shooting daggers at him. He took a step forward and looked at her. She was wearing the standard blue nightgaurd uniform. The jacket was open, revealing a white shirt underneath. Her black tie was hanging loosely from her neck. Her blue pants were dirty from the fight to get her here. She was wearing black running shoes. He turned his attention to her face. She had soft features and a decent body. Her dark brown hair reached her mid-back, because she lost her hat and hairtie in the fight to get her down here. Her eyes didn't change like they did before, they stayed a very hypnotic green. Gold looked over her as a whole. He concluded that she was very attractive by human standards.

He bent down so he could look her in the eyes.

"Tell me, what was with that little stunt ya pulled, in the hall?"

She glared at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ah'm pretty sure ya do."

"Nope."

He got closer, "And why is that?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. When ya scare a member of mah family as badly as ya did Foxy, then it is mah business."

She looked over at Foxy, who was trying to stay as far away from her as possible, while still being close enough to help if violence broke out. Her glare softened slightly, but it hardened again when she turned back to Gold.

"What do you want, bear? It better be worth my time. For your sake."

Freddy tightened his grip, making Anna grunt, uncomfortably.

Mike stepped forward, "Look, we just want to know what it is you did back there, that's all."

Anna thought over this for some time, then she signed. She looked up at Gold, clearly hesitating, but trying, none the less.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"...Fine then. I tell you, but Freddy has to let go of me first."

Freddy looked at Gold, waiting for a response.

"An' if I ah say no?"

"I'll make him let me go. Then I'll come over there and Kick. Your. A-aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Gold looked up and saw Freddy tightening his grip, which made her cry out in pain.

"Leave. Him. ALONE!"

He tightened his grip further, making Anna scream again.

Gold became concerned, Freddy was holding her to tight. She was trying to squirm away but Freddy kept adjusting his grip. He kept tightening, Gold was getting worried that he wouldn't-

CREAK!

CRACK!

EEEEREEEE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Stop...

**No, please no.**

Gold gapped at Freddy as he let Anna fall to the floor. She was on her knees, breathing raggedly. Her right shoulder was in an unnatural position and her left arm was completely limp. Freddy was starring at her in horror. Everyone else was silent. After a few minutes, Anna's breath evened, though she still sounded in pain. She heaved herself to her feet, grunting quietly. She sighed and turned to Mike, who winced at her arms.

"Mike, come here." Her voice was stern and cold.

Mike hesitantly walked up to her.

"Take my hand and my elbow. Don't let go until I say so."

Mike nodded and did as he was told. "Hold it straight."

He did so, then she began to push downwards. Gold was unsure what she was doing until he heard another sickening crack. She groaned as Mike let go. She rolled her shoulder and stretched her working arm. She looked down at her other arm, it was limp and lifeless against her side. She glared at it, like it would come back to life if she glared hard enough at it. She walked over to the table and removed her jacket. She took off her tie and tried to undo the buttons on her shirt. When she took it off, Gold saw the strangest thing.

Broken wires...

Chipped metal...

Things that humans aren't made of...

**What is she?**

She had what looked like a panel on her shoulder that connected to her arm. Between her elbow and shoulder was a large dent, caused by Freddy. Gold felt sick looking at the mess of metal. What he didn't understand was why it was bleeding. The red liquid was pour from certain spots and not from others. Anna began to press buttons on the panel. Her arm hissed and detached. She placed it gently on the table and looked at Freddy. He was sitting against the wall with his head in his hands. The way his shoulders were shaking made Gold believe he was crying. He was mumbling something under his breath. Gold looked at Anna who looked at the scene with a sad look in her eyes. She walked up to Freddy and looked down. She placed her remaining hand on Freddy's head, making him lift his head. He looked up at her with grey eyes, something that always happened when they got very sad.

Anna pointed at her arm, "You want to make that up to me?"

Freddy straightened and held out her hand.

"Then help me fix my arm. I'll show you how, don't worry."

Freddy looked at her hand in awe. He hesitantly took it, which made her smile. He let go and stood up, looking at the arm on the table. Gold stepped forward and looked closer at it. Looking past the mangled parts, it was something to marvel at. He touched it gently, then sniffed it. Gold was amazed, it looked, smelled and felt like a real arm. He scanned his A.I. for what it was called. It couldn't find the exact one, but it said it was called a prosthetic limb. He looked at Anna who was standing on the other side of the table. She looked strange with only one arm. He tried not to look at the stump where her arm was.

"Gold, do you know where the tools are?"

"Y-yeah, they're righ' over here."

He picked up a large red tool box that contained the same tools that the mechanic used to fix them from time to time. He set it on the table and she got to work.

Anna worked quickly and efficiently. She was patient with Freddy, showing him what needed fixing and how to fix it. While she and Freddy worked, she talked about how she lost her arm. She didn't go into details, but she told as much as she felt comfortable with. She said there was an explosion that made her lose her left arm, a portion of her right leg and her left eye. She went to doctor after doctor, and each of them said the same thing, they couldn't help her. She was confronted by a team of researchers that claimed they were working on a artificial material that would look, feel and react like the real deal. She agreed to the procedure and went under. What Anna didn't know was that the researcher had an alternate goal in mind. When she woke up, about three years had pasted. The researchers used her as a test dummy for their experiments. They were caught and sentenced to life in prison, while she was left as the closest thing to a cyborg this century. She said she took this job because she wanted to do something that wouldn't make her PDSD flare up. The reason she did that eye thing was because it recognized Foxy as a threat and wanted him scanned.

She finished her arm and reattached it. Then she moved on to the animtronics. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy were first, then she did Golden.r Gold was hesitant at first to have someone besides the mechanics touch him, but when she started, it felt heavenly. She was delicate but fixed every problem. In those few moments, Gold felt completely blissful.

She tightened one last bolt and stepped back, making Gold give several disappointed clicks. She had a black substance on her face and hands. She looked at the animtronics and smiled.

"Alright, is there anyone else who wants to get fixed up?"

Gold heard a shuffling behind Foxy and looked to see who it was. The Puppet stood and walked over to the table and sat on it, not saying a word. He looked at Anna who was watching him carefully. She nodded and got to work. She stitched up some holes that had formed and replaced some rotten pieces. She even found the paint that was used on his face and reapplied it.

Gold stood and looked around at everyone. They all looked so much better than when they started. Gold looked at the clock, it was almost six. Gold felt upset; they just made friends with this young girl, and now she had to leave. Anna noticed his attitude change and looked at the clock. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night. Promise."

Gold smiled at her and patted her head, making her giggle. The clock chimed six and everyone left the Parts&amp;Service room. Anna walked to the exit and the animtronics went their places. Anna waved good bye and left the building. Gold smiled to himself, he was glad that everything worked out.

...

Elsewhere...

He looked around at the room that he's been locked in for... a long time.

The room was small. No windows. A boarded up door.

And no way out...

He tried to stand up but a jolt of pain shot through his body. His body contorted unnaturally and he groaned in pain.

He breathed heavily, the pain becoming bearable. He felt himself losing consciousness. He heard a noise that sounded familiar. He was shocked when he realized what they were.

Voices.

Human voices.

He flinched when he heard a bang outside the blocked door.

**No... Don't... You'll let them out... Run... Get away...**

He couldn't make a sound, all he could do was let the darkness pulling him to sleep to have him. He fell into the dark as light flooded in.

**Poor fools you have no idea what you have done...**

* * *

**The End.**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**Kidding!**

**I just wanted to thank Fnafmlpchicken and Pokmon Master 101 for following me, it means a lot.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Fnafmlpchicken:**

**Yeah, Gold's country in this fanfic. It just felt right.**

**The nine children will be important later.**

**I got the idea from a dissproven poster for FNaF 3.**

**Pokmon Master 101 (Red):**

**Thanks for your help! I added a little something for you in the story as thanks.**

**I said Mangle did the Bite because it is the most probable suspect:**

**(1) FNaF 2 takes place during 1987, eliminating all characters from FNaF 1 &amp; 3\. ****(2) The victim of the Bite had it's frontal lobe BITTEN off, eliminating all characters without sharp teeth. ****(3) Only Withered Foxy and the Mangle are left and l don't like Withered Foxy.**

**So, there.**

**I'm not sure if I'll add the Toys yet. They may show up. They may not. IDK.**

**As for that one character...**

**You'll see soon...**

**Very soon...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

Mike held onto the railing for dear life. He hated heights. There wasn't really a reason, but he did anyway.

**Why did I agree to this?! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!**

Mike had been asked to help some other employees fix a section of the roller coaster. He agreed. What he didn't know was that it was at the highest point!

He looked over at Anna. She had been on the day shift for a week now, but she also fixed up the animtronics after closing.

**Where does she get all that energy?**

She turned to see Mike, her eyes laced with amusement. She carefully maneuvered over to him and sat in front of him.

"You ready to get down?"

He nodded furiously. He wanted to get off this death trap.

She giggled then stood. She pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Red? Yeah, Mike wants down. No, that's mean! Just send the cart up! Send some more bolts up too, I'm starting to run low..."

Mike noticed she trailed off and looked up at her. She was looking at something behind him. He looked and didn't see anything.

"...What... is that?"

"What's, what?"

She pulled him to his feet and turned him around. She pointed at the trees that surrounded the roller coaster. He squinted and saw what she was talking about. Just above the trees was what looked like part of a metal sign. It looked old and rusted.

**How did that get there?**

"You need to go."

Mike tried to turn to tell Anna he wasn't leaving when he heard a metallic screech. He saw Red in a cart coming to get him. Red was their supervisor, he made sure they stayed out of trouble. Red was in his trademark red hat, red vest, black shirt and jeans.

"Come on, Mike, let's get you down."

Before he could say anything, he was pulled into the cart. The last glimpse he had of Anna was her holding up a cellphone.

He didn't see Anna until the night sift. He saw her come in on the cameras, but he could tell something was wrong. She came in with a blank expression on her face and worked on the animtronics in silence. Mike could see the animtronics were uncomfortable with their new friends odd behavior. He noticed Freddy glance up at the camera, shoot a glance at Anna then look back up at the camera, confusingly. Mike nodded and stood up. He ran to the Parts&amp;Service room. He slammed the door open, making everyone,except Anna and the Puppet, jump. He walked over to Anna, who was working on Bonnie's neck. He grabbed her and turned her around.

"Alright, spill it! You've been acting weird since the roller coaster! You're making all of us worry about you! Don't beat around the bush and tell us what's wrong!"

Anna blinked a few times then sighed and looked down.

"Michael."

Mike shivered at the tone she was using, distant and cold, but sweet in a way.

"I need to ask you something."

"...What is it?"

"...Do you trust me?"

"...What?"

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"...Y-yeah, I do."

She gave him a sad smile. "That's good..."

She turned and gathered up her stuff. She began to walk towards the door when Mike cut her off.

"Why did you ask me that?"

"So that you might remember."

"Remember what?"

She gestured around at the room and everyone in it. "This."

Mike was even more confused now then before. "...Why would I want to remember this? It's going to be this way for a while, right?"

"...I just want you to remember this."

"Why?"

Anna sighed, shook her head and walked past Mike, stopping at the door. She turned back and gave him another sad smile.

"So that some day you can forgive me.."

She turned and left. Mike stared at the spot she had been.

**What is she talking about?**

"Gold."

Mike turned to see the Puppet standing near Gold. Looked up at the huge puppet.

"What's 'rong, Puppet?"

"Something has happened."

"What?"

"I'm not sure. But it is bad."

Mike was in shock at this point.

**What's going on here?!**

...

Elsewhere...

Two beings stood in complete darkness. One was taller than the other, but they were similar in many other ways. In the darkness, a small light appeared. It turned into a whisp of white smoke and moved towards the two beings. The smaller one hid behind it's taller companion. The smoke went up to the taller one's ear. A very faint whisper could be heard coming from it. The being nodded and the smoke left the same way it came. The smaller being looked up at the taller one. It, in turn looked down at it. The taller being smiled at the smaller one, then gave a deep chuckle.

"...Well..." It's voice was very deep and masculine. "Things seem to have gotten interesting at Freddy Fazbear's Funland. Wouldn't you agree?"

"...Y-y-yes, I g-guess so..." The voice of the smaller one was higher than that of it's friend, but was male, all the same.

"Do you think we should... drop in during the fun part?"

"Oh, that would be fun, wouldn't it?"

Yes, it would."

"What about the human girl? Can we-."

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT! GETTING RID OF HER WOULD RUIN EVERYTHING! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no, n-never, I just wanted to play with her some..."

"...Maybe later, but for right now we need to wait."

"Awwwwww, okay, but I better be able to play with her some."

We shall see. Come our work is not done yet and we're running out of time."

"Yes, of course..."

* * *

**Things are getting interesting...**

**Mystery characters, hidden secrets, stuff you wouldn't know about unless you know what's going on in the next chapter...**

**Ya know, the usual.**

**Don't own anything.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 5: One Step to Far

Red glared at Jane-

**No, it's Anna right now. Remember that.**

The problem with having someone so young be with him was that she always acted the way she did off duty. He had a problem with her being so young, even if she was able to handle herself. She insisted that she was able to do anything that they could through at her. Red wanted to believe that.

She and Red didn't see eye-to-eye very often. They were complete opposites. Jane was an outspoken, beautiful, charming nineteen year old who found a way to get along with anyone and everyone. Red was reserved, aloof and basically only spoke when spoken to. He did as he was told, while she did as she liked. She was good at what she did, but the road to get there was usually difficult at best. Even though she played around a lot, she knew when to get serious; like now.

She was sitting straight and professionally, like the adult she never wanted to be but knew she had to be sometimes. They were alone in an employee lounge. It was small to say the least. there was a small table with small chairs to match. He was sitting across form her, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. He noticed her attitude change when he went to get Mike from off the roller coaster. She told him that she needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

She knew that Red didn't like to talk if he didn't have to, so she made up a way for the two of them to talk to each other without him talking or anyone else listening. It was a very smart idea on her part.

She looked up at him. She was as serious as she could be. She took out her cell phone, opened something and slid it over to him. He looked at the screen. On it was as picture of the forest. Sticking out of the trees was what looked like part of a build board. Red looked at Anna and raised an eyebrow. She nodded. He nodded as well. They were in agreement, this was most likely the place were the children were being taken.

"There's one more thing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I think they are onto us."

Red nodded and stood. It was a problem, but one that could be handled. He headed towards the door and indicated for her to follow. She stood and did so. She was silent for longer than what he was used to. He was worried that she was getting comfortable here. That wasn't allowed. He hated saying that. He hated thinking it even more.

He was about to say something to her when his walkie talkie made several beeps. This jenny that he was being called to the front desk. He sighed and headed for the front desk. The receptionist, Jeremy Fitzgerald, was comforting a young woman that was crying and the manager, Fritz Smith, was calling someone, looking distressed.

Red strode over to Jeremy. He was hugging the woman to keep her from shaking. He looked up at Red and nodded slowly. Red knew what this meant.

It meant that a child had gone missing.

"...Mike, where are you?... Stay there and don't leave, do you understand?... Don't ask questions, do as your told!"

Fritz hung up the phone and walked over to Red.

"His name is James. He's been missing for at least an hour. See if you can get-"

Red held up his hand and looked over at Anna, who was trying to calm the woman down. She looked up at him. He looked down at her and nodded once. In a split second, she went from Anna to Jane. She raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded in response. She sighed and went back to the woman. Red pulled out his cell phone. A tenth child going missing was the last straw. He typed in the number and waited.

"... Send them in..."

He hung up as sirens began to sound in the distance.

...

Elsewhere...

The being ran. That was all he could do now. They took someone. A human. A small human.

A child.

They did it before. This was the tenth one. He didn't want to play. Neither did the being.

But they didn't have a choice in the matter.

The being has been trying to save him, but he was terrified of him. He couldn't blame the boy. He was afraid of himself.

Now they were running. The boy was trying to keep up while staying away from him. It was the same with the others too.

The being heard the footsteps behind them stopped, meaning They were tired of this game, at least for now. The boy ran off, leaving the being alone again. The being signed and walked down the tattered halls.

He stopped at a cracked mirror. He looked at himself.

He was scary. He was decaying. His fur was a dingy yellow, covered in holes and dried blood. His eyes were strange, a concoction of ice blue, blazing yellow and pitch black. He was missing a lot of his right ear. He opened his mouth wide and looked at the Man Inside. That's what he called it, anyway. It looked like a human, but it was stuck to his insides. It had always been there, so the being guessed that it was supposed to be there. But, it felt wrong. Very wrong.

The being looked at himself as a whole. He chuckled dryly.

**I'm on scary bunny, aren't I?**

* * *

**Salvage\Springtrap had made his official appearance!**

**You know have permission to fangasim now!**

**Don't own anything.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Truth

Mike wasn't sure what was going on. One minute, he was told to stay and not move, the next he and the animatronics were being detained by the SWAT team. An entire squad was holding them in the main stage room. He was doing his best not to show how worried he was and keep the peace between the police and the animatronics.

Chica got to close to an officer. She tried to play with him and he hit her on the back of the head. She began to cry tears of oil. Foxy went to comfort her. Bonnie, in the mean time, tried to sneak away. Before Mike could yell at him, a guard shot at him. He ran behind Gold and peeked at them. Gold, Freddy and Puppet hadn't attempted anything, but they were clearly tense.

Mike had had enough of this. He walked up to the nearest guard.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you keeping me here? I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You and these robots are udder house attest until told otherwise."

"How about no! I'm outta here!"

Mike turned to leave. The guard suddenly slammed him onto a table and pulled out his gun. Foxy turned from Chica and coiled up, ready to pounce.

"No! Foxy, don't!"

"ENOUGH!"

A familiar voice made everyone stop.

"... Let them go. Now."

The man let him go and backed off. Mike stood and turned towards the voice. He was surprised to see it was Anna. She walked towards him. The squad saluted as she walked by. She stopped in front of Mike. She'd changed out of her uniform. She now was wearing a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Her features had a seriousness that Mike hadn't seen on her before.

**She's carrying herself differently. Her face, her eyes... They're cold.**

Her eyes softened slightly for a moment. They hardened again when she turned to the squad. They came to attention and waited for orders.

"Half of you, go patrol the exits and outside. The other half, go help the main team. I'll stay here with them."

She pointed at one solider, "You, go trek Red we're ready for questioning."

**Red too?! What's going on here?!**

She turned back to Mike as they left. She signed as she heard the doors close. She looked at Mike with a sad expression. She gestured at a near by table.

"Have a seat, Mike. We need to talk."

Mike grunted, but took a seat. She say opposite of him and the animatronics stood behind Mike. She looked at them in silence.

Mike sighed, "... What's your name?"

Anna looked surprised, "W-what are you-?"

"Don't pull that! I know you and Red are with some police agency. I've got a feeling that 'Annabelle Johnson' isn't your real name. So either tell me or _get out!"_

She sighed, "... Janice Arbath. That's my name. Red and I are with the FBI."

"Well, Janice, I-"

"I prefer Jane, if you don't mind."

"Whatever..."

"...Mike, are you mad at me?"

Mike looked at her and sighed, "...No, I'm not. Just a little confused, is all. What's going on here, anyway?"

"Not your concern."

Mike looked behind Jane to see Red standing in the doorway glaring at Jane. She didn't turn around, but seemed to know he was glaring at her. he walked up to her and glared harder.

"How much does he know?"

"Not much, sir."

He nodded and sat down next to her. She pressed a button in her arm.

"Micheal Schmidt."

Mike felt a vain pulse, "Yes, Strawberry?"

He saw a vain on Red's head pulse.

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Shoot."

"Where were you an hour ago?"

"...I was clocking in for my shift."

"Do you know what has happened?"

"Nope."

Red nodded, Jane pressed the button on her arm again. She nodded at Red and stood. She headed to the office. she cane back a few minutes later.

"His story checks out, Red."

Red nodded, clearly pleased.

Mike stood, "Well, what happens now?"

Red glanced at Mike, then he looked at Jane and nodded.

She turned to Mike, "There's a place that we are going to check out. A teams already on the way-"

Jane stopped and pressed behind her ear. She was quiet for several minutes. He turned to Red for an explanation.

"She's getting a message."

Mike nodded, he wasn't sure what that meant, but red wasn't the person to ask for exposition.

After a few more minutes, Jane came back gasping. Red placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her. He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head.

Red scoffed, her pulled out a walkie talkie, "John, the first squad's gone. Jane and I will lead the second squad. Bring everyone here. Something's wrong."

Red turned to Jane, "Come on, let's go."

Jane nodded and followed. Mike was confused.

"...Wait! What's happening?"

Jane stopped and looked back, "Something's killed the entire first squad."

"... W-what? H-ho-?"

"I don't know, but I have a job to do."

"...You're going to get yourself killed! Do you realize that?!"

"Yes."

"Then, why?! Why are you so willing to die?!"

"Because, if someone doesn't stand up for those who can't no one will. That boy needs help. I plan on helping him. I'm not going to sit here and have someone I know I can save."

She smiled, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I've been through worse situations then this."

She turned and left. Mike watched her go, then he sighed. He knew, then and there, that she would save that boy. He took a seat and chuckled. He didn't remember the last time someone had told him off like that.

* * *

**In the next chapter, we have Salvage meets Jane. It's sweet and heart felt and crap!**

**Don't own anything.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry it's so short! I'll make up for it next time.**

**In honor of Fnafmlpchicken and ****Pokmon Master 101. You two rock!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Salvaged "Springtrap" Bunny

The being was hiding. They were killing them. All of them. They didn't spare anyone. He heard someone heading for his room. He stood still, half hoping that he would scare whoever it was away. The other half hoped they would talk to him.

He stiffened as the door opened. He was surprised to see that it was a young girl. She was wearing a blue uniform that didn't suit her. Her deep chocolate hair was pulled into a ponytail to keep hair out of her face. Her eyes were a hypnotic green that glowed with curiosity. She looked tense, like she was waiting for something.

She spotted him immediately. She took a few slow steps forward. He looked down at her and tilted his head. No one had gotten this close to him before. She sniffed him, blinked and shock her head. She looked up at him.

"... You smell like decay and failure."

He stared at her. Then he lifted his arm and smelled it.

**Decay and failure, huh? Interesting...**

She giggled and smiled at him. He felt himself smile too. She was just to sweet.

"Jane! Where did you go?"

The girl turned, "I'm in here. Come see what I found."

Two people came in. One was a man. He seemed young, but his eyes looked old. He was wearing mostly red and black. His hair hair was brown and his eyes were light brown. His face showed no emotion.

The other was a girl. She had long red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a black shirt. She had a black backpack on. She was shorter than then man. She was clearly the youngest of the three.

The girl looked at him. She didn't seem scared either. The man's face gave away nothing. She walked up to the girl that was named Jane.

"...What...er, WHO is this?"

"I was just about to ask, Chicken."

He saw a vain pulse on her head, "I've said it once, I've said it a million times... MY NAME IS SARAH!"

She pointed at the man, "AND HIS NAME IS LOGAN!"

Jane began to pout, "Why can't I do a normal teenager thing like giving my friends nicknames?"

"We've been over that too."

"... Anyway, this is-"

Jane turned to him, "What was your name again?"

He furled his eyebrows. Did he have a name? He searched his memory banks for it. He found something close to a name. Now he needed to talk. Could he still do that?

He made several growls, meaning he could make sound. He looked at Jane, who gave him a reassuring smile. It took him a few minutes to figure out how to make syllables. Then he tried to speak.

"...H-h-h-h...He-ee, hell-ell-ell-ell-ell..."

His voice sounded deep and distorted.

"...Hell-hello..."

Jane smiled at the small word.

"...I-I am... the S-salvag-ged 'S-s-springtrap-p-p-p' B-b-b-bunny..."

Jane tilted her head, "Salvaged 'Springtrap' Bunny, huh?"

She smiled again, "I'm going to call you Salv. Is that okay with you, Salv?"

Salv nodded, it felt good to have a name again. He had one in a long time.

"Alright then, Salv. I need to ask you something. Do you know what happened to the people that were in here before us?"

He then remembered where he was. They would come after them. After her. They would take the only people who weren't afraid of him away. Before he could say anything, unearthly screams filled the halls. He pushed the three behind him. Salv stood his ground as the beings that had been tormenting him rushed forward.

* * *

**See, heartfelt and crap.**

**NEXT TIME: Jane, Red/Logan, Chicken/Sarah and Salvage VS. Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Puppet!**

**3rd person POV!**

**Don't own anything.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**It**

**Is**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!**

**Jane, Logan, Sarah and Salvage VS. Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Balloon Boy and Phantom Puppet!**

**3rd person POV!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Burn it Down!

Phantom Freddy lounged at Salvage. The two wrestled, trying to pin the other down. Phantom Chica swatted at Logan, like he was a bug. He was able to dodge most of her hits, but he was starting to slow down. Sarah pulled out a wrench out of her backpack and began to beat Phantom BB. Phantom Foxy tried to hit Jane with his hook. She was able to keep enough distance between them to where she was safe. Salvage threw Phantom Freddy off him and onto Phantom Foxy. Jane ran over to Salvage and helped him up. Sarah saw that Logan was having difficulty with Phantom Chica. She beat Phantom BB a few more times and ran to help him. She jumped onto Phantom Chica's back and started beating her head. She began to swat at her. Red had time to pull out his guns and shoot Phantom Chica in her eyes. She let out a horrible scream and fell to her knees. Sarah kept beating her until hands were covered in oil. Logan pulled her off and pushed her towards Jane and Salvage. Salvage turned to Phantom Puppet, who was guarding the door. He charged at him and threw him to the back of the room. Jane, Sarah, Logan and Salvage ran out as they started getting back up. Jane closed the door and did her best to seal it shut. She moved away from the door and sighed.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

The three humans turned to leave. Salvage gripped Jane's shoulder and pointed down the hall.

"... T-the b-boy is s-s-still-l here-e..."

Jane sighed and turned to Logan, "Take _Sarah_ and Salvage out of here. I'll get the boy."

Logan nodded. He pulled Sarah and Salvage to the door and pushed them to the tree line. He turned back to the building.

"Be careful."

Jane ran down the hall. She saw a light coming from a small room. It looked like an office. In the chair was James, quietly sobbing into his arms. Jane walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked up at her. His wet eyes began to fill with relief. She picked him up and headed for the exit.

"Let's get you out of here."

Banging and screaming made her stop dead. The door that she sealed earlier flew off it's hinges. Phantom Puppet peaked it's head out and snarled at her. Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy Fan towards her. She groaned, it was to early for this. She turned and ran the other direction. She ran down several hallways until she saw the exit again. Before she could start running to it, something hit her into a dark room. She saw Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy standing over her and heard James sobbing. Before she could come up with a plan to save James, three figures grasped the Phantoms and threw them out the door. She turned on her night vision and saw three more animatronics. The first looked like a almost black Freddy, the second resembled a near black Bonnie and the last looked like a mangle of parts. They all had black irises and white pupils. 'Freddy' gave her a small smile. 'Bonnie' gave her a big toothy grin. 'Freddy' handed her a gas can and a lighter. She took them, she knew what they wanted her to do. 'Freddy' nodded and dissipated. 'Bonnie' waved and dissipated as well. The mangle of parts made a static noise and rushed into the air vent. Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy came back through the door. She removed tn nozzle from the gas can and threw it contents on them. She took James's hand and ran past them. She showered everything she passed with gasoline. She ran out of the building and looked back. Phantom Puppet lunged at her. She hit it with the gas can and threw it back into the building. She lit the lighter, threw it on the floor and ran away.

The entire building was up in flames in seconds. Jane, Sarah, James, Logan and Salvage just watched in silence. Sarah yawned and looked up at the night sky.

"... Well... That was a thing..."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jane sighed and turned.

"Let's go."

Logan, Sarah, James and Salvage followed in silence. Logan walked next to Jane.

"... So, how are you going to explain _him?_"

She turned and looked at Salvage. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"... I'll figure something out."

Logan sighed, "You don't think much trough, do you?"

She smiled, "Nope!"

* * *

**Wow, that was looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnng.**

**But I hope it was worth it to you people!**

**Don't own anything.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The End

Freddy had to admit, it was scary. It scared him. It came in with Jane, Logan and a smaller girl. It looked like Bonnie, but it was a dingy gold. It looked old and battered. It was missing parts. It's eyes were unnatural. The worst part had to be the smell. He knew that smell. It was the smell of decay. It put everyone on edge.

Mike looked horrified, "What IS that?!"

Jane moved toward him, "Don't worry, Mike. It's fine."

She placed a hand on the bunny, "This is Salvage. He's a friend."

Salvage tilted his head when he saw the other animatronics. He blinked a few times, like he was unsure what he was looking at. He looked down at Jane for an answer. Gold cleared his throat and walked up to him. He towered over Gold.

He held our his hand, "It's a pleasure ta' met ya', Salvage. Ma' name's Gold."

Salvage blinked at Gold. He leaned down and got really close to Gold's face. He sniffed a few times and straitened. He lifted his hand and pointed at Gold.

"... F-f-f-fredbear-r-r..."

Gold looked very confused, "... Uh, pardon?"

Salvage reached into a hole and pulled out a blood stained piece of paper. He unfolded it and showed it to them. On it were two animatronics. One looked a lot like Salvage and the other looked like Gold. Behind then was a small building. At the top was, 'Fredbear's Family Diner.' Salvage pointed at the animatronic that looked like Gold, then pointed at Gold himself.

"... F-fred-dbear..."

He handed him the paper and walked behind Jane, like she could house his huge frame.

She looked back at him and chuckled, like she was dealing with a small child.

"Don't mind him. He's a bit shy and I don't think he knows how big he is."

He crouched down and got in her face. He gave her a look and a low playful growl. She chuckled and patted his head. Freddy watched the exchange curiously. The animatronic known as Salvage didn't seem like a threat, but he was certainly intimidating.

The small girl looked up at Logan, "So, what are we doing with them?"

She gestured at the animatronics.

Logan shrugged, "I have some people going to apprehend the owner."

Just then his walkie talkie went off. He put it to his ear and listened. He gaped at the device and scowled at no one in particular. He hung up, looking pissed.

Jane walked over to him, "What happened?"

He groaned, "He's dead."

Freddy stiffened.

'Dead? Like, _dead,_ dead? But, how?'

Jane was wondering the same thing, "How?"

"Hung himself. There's a note."

Jane sighed, "So, we're waiting again?"

"Yep."

She groaned.

...

Freddy wasn't sure what to think. He was being taken off to die.

Well, die as much as an animatronic could.

They hadn't told them where they we're going, they let them stay active on the walk to the truck and in the truck and now they were being taken to an undisclosed location. It looked bad. He could hear someone crying again. He looked up to see it was Chica again. She was huddled next to Bonnie; who seemed to have lossed all his spunk. Foxy was crumpled in the corner. Salvage was crumpled in the other one. Gold had his head in his hands next to him. They all had a gray tinge to their eyes; it happened whenever they got very sad. He wasn't sure about Puppet because he was in his box. What gave him a little hope was the fact that they put Mike in with them. They wouldn't kill another human, would they? He wanted to believe that they wouldn't; that they would let him go. But, deep down he knew he was wrong. They only wanted to make sure that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza died and they would do anything to do it. Even murder an innocent man.

No one said anything because there was nothing left to say. They said their goodbyes hours ago. They had said and done everything that they wanted to say or do to each other. Now, They just waited for the end. They had been driving for what seemed like hours, so they must be close. He closed his gray eyes and waited for the end.

It came sooner than expected.

They came to a slow careful stop. He heard the engine shut off. He could hear the thunderstorm clearly now. The others raised their heads. Except Gold. Freddy put a hand on his brother's shoulder. He flinched and looked up. His once bright red eyes were now a dull gray. He looked at Freddy apologetically. Freddy knew what he wasn't saying.

"... It's okay..."

He heard the door lock click open. The door slid open to reveal Jane waiting to in the ran. She had an umbrella and a blank emotionless look on her face.

Freddy felt this was the worst part by far. Having someone that he felt could have been his friend kill him, his friends and his family was beyond cruel.

She snapped her fingers and several men came in. They wrapped the animatronics and Puppet's box to keep them safe from the rain. They gave Mike an umbrella. They were walked out of the truck. Freddy looked up at the place they had been taken to. It was a huge mansion. He couldn't make out any fine details because of the rain, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he was ever going to see the outside again. They were walked around to the side. They reached what looked like a hatch. Jane opened it to reveal a dark cellar. She walked inside and they were pushed in after her. The doors slammed shut behind them, leaving everyone in complete darkness. A single light flipped on revealing a metal table in the center of the room. Jane appeared out of the darkness in a white lab coat. She looked over them in turn. Her gaze finally rested on Mike. She gave him a smile that would have been warm, if the situation was different. Freddy realized, in horror, that Mike was first. He wanted to stop her, but there was no point anymore.

He knew at least she would be gentle.

The guards pushed him forward and secured him to the table. He squirmed against the restraints in a futile effort to get away. Jane set a gentle hand on his shoulder. He calmed down slightly at her small smile.

"... Sorry about this... Orders, ya' know..."

She petted his hair ever so gently, "It won't hurt much. Just for a second, then you'll feel much better. I promise"

She stepped back into the darkness. Freddy heard her rummage through something. She came back with a case. She set it on a table and opened it. Freddy saw several needles in it. He new how she was going to do Mike in. She was going to give him a lethal injection.

She took out a pair of latex gloves from her lab coat. She snapped them on and pulled out a cotton ball. She rolled up the sleeves on both his arms and cleaned them. She took out the first needle. It was full of a clear liquid. She injected it into right arm. Followed by three more. She put four more in his left arm.

She sighed, "... Now, for the biggy..."

She pulled out a needle that was bigger then the ones before it. It's contents were a sickening green. Freddy tensed. This was it. The end for Mike Schmidt. The final sleep. Game over. It.

She took his right arm and slowly emptied it's contents into Mike. He looked calmer then Freddy had ever seen him. He gave Freddy a small smile and nodded. He closed his eyes. He was ready to go...

...

...

...

Jane undid the restraints and pulled Mike to his feet.

"There you go! Like I said. Just for a second. You feeling better yet?"

Mike tilted his head, "Say what?"

Freddy blinked, "Excuse me?"

Gold looked bluntly confused, "Pardon?"

Chica tilted her head, "Huh?"

Bonnie looked shocked, "What?"

Foxy shook his head in disbelief, "Ah, what?"

Salvage blinked in confusion, "..."

She looked around at them, "What? Was it something I said?"

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

**This is something in honor of this story getting 1000+ views. I decided that the next chapter is going be an ask box. You put questions and I answer them. They can be for me or a character. Ask whatever, just keep it civil.**

**I'll post the next chapter AFTER the ask box gets posted. So I'd post if I were you.**

* * *

**Don't own anything.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	10. Not Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I finally have enough questions to post!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

The front spotlights turns on. Several plastic chairs are in a row on the hardwood stage floor. In walks a girl with long black hair and deep purple eyes. She sits in the chair on the far right and prepares to speak. She stops and glares at the Narrator. She reaches into her belt and pulls out a gun and-

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**Clair: **"... About time she shut up." *_cough cough* _"As I was about to say... Welcome everyone and thank you to all who posted questions and those who know me and came to me in person. I am Clair The Guardian and I'll be your host. I have several questions to answer so let's start by introducing those who are being asked questions. First up, she's kick-butt cop and powerful cyborg. She's the main character of An Investigation at Freddy's. Give it up for Jane Arbath!"

**Jane: **"Hey everyone! Great to be here!"

**Clair: **"Next in the line up, he's old, he's decaying, he gives small children heart attacks and makes people's noses bleed. It's Springtrap/Salvage/Salv!"

**Salv: **"... Ummmm... Hi..."

Jane glomps Salv.

**Jane: **"SALV!"

Clair pulls her off.

**Clair: **"... Anyway... Next, we have some characters from other stories I've written. She's the girl out of time. She plans big and dreams bigger. The next Queen of Games, all the way from Yu-gi-oh: The Twisted Hand of Fate, Hikari Muto!"

**Hikari:**"Good morning... Whatever country you are currently in!"

**Clair: **"Next, he was voted Heartthrob of the Year by a group of crazed fan girls. He's the underdog that rocked the Dueling scene. The Satellite's golden boy, Yusei Fudo!"

**Yusei: **"How's it going? It's an honor to be here."

**Clair:** "He's the technological mastermind behind Kaiba Corp. He's one of the smartest people on the planet. He's funnier than his older brother. Mokuba Kaiba!"

**Mokuba: **"Hey, what's up?"

**Clair: **"And, lastly, he's the youngest state alchemist ever! He was the temper of an aggravated badger! The one and only Fullmetal Alchemist! Edward Elric!"

**Ed: **"What's up?"

**Clair: **"Now that everyone's been introduced, we can get started! ... The first question is for Edward..."

**Ed: **"Lay it on me!"

**Clair: **"... God, we're get into this early..." *Snicker* "... "Ed, why are you so short?"'

**Ed: **"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ENOUGH TO DO A PULL UP ON A STAPLE! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU LITTLE-!"

Clomps a hand over his mouth.

**Clair: **"Okay, your done for now! The next one is for Yusei."

**Yusei: **"... Alright."

**Clair: **"... 'What do think of Hikari?"'

Hikari turns to Yusei.

**Hikari: **"Oh, I gotta here this."

**Yusei: **"... I think Hikari's a very nice girl. She has a good energy about her."

**Hikari: **"... It'll work for now."

**Clair: **"The next question is for Hikari and Mokuba."

**Mokuba: **"Sure."

**Hikari: **"Bring it on."

**Clair: **"... 'Why was Hikari and Mokuba in the time cells in the first place? What happened?'"

**Hikari: **"... Well... I... I just..."

**Mokuba: **"... It's okay Hikari. You don't have to talk about it."

**Yusei: **"Hikari? Are you okay?"

**Hikari: **"... Yeah... Can... Can we skip this one? ... Please..."

**Clair: **"Okay... The next question is for Hikari."

**Hikari: ***sigh* "Alright..."

**Clair: **"... Aw crap, they had to ask this... 'What happened to her mom?'"

**Hikari: **"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... She's... Not around anymore..."

**Clair: **"... Well, moving on. There are a couple questions for me. Who wants to ask me?"

**Salv: **"I'll do it... 'What's your gender?'"

**Clair: **"... Really?" *Groan* "I'm a girl."

**Salv: **"... 'SoulxKid?' ... What does that mean?"

**Clair:** "Oh, well, ummmmmmm... That's... Just... Wow... Is that you want? I'll do it if you guys really want me to."

**Salv: **"... 'Post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post, post! PPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!' ... I think she wants you to post."

**Clair: **"Yyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ... ..." *Cough* "I think that's all the questions. Say good bye, everyone!"

**Ed: **"Bye!"

**Jane: **"Good bye!"

**Salv: **"... Bye..."

**Yusei: **" Bye guys."

**Mokuba: **"See ya'!"

**Hikari: **"Later!"

**Clair: **"Well that's all for now. Hope you all enjoyed this obvious fan service. Good bye!"

* * *

**Don't own anything.**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Bye bye!**


	11. Actually Chapter 10

**A/N**

**For full effect, play After The War**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

(Actually) Chapter 10: A New Home and The End of The War

Freddy reactivated on a bed in a dark room. The events from the past few days reloaded and hit him like a brick. He did a quick recon of the room. It was nice and comfortable. He noticed the windows were covered by thick curtains. He shakily stood and walked over to the window. Opening the curtains revealed that it was very early in the morning. He was on the second floor of the mansion. The rain has stopped and he realized the property was beautiful.

". . . . . It's nice, huh?"

Freddy turned around to see An- no Jane, leaning against the opposite wall. He wondered how she got there before silently nodding and looked back out the window. She quietly walked up next to him.

**Wake up. Say good morning to,  
****That sleepy person lying next to you.**

". . . . . . . . . Soooo. . . . . . What happens now?"

". . . Well, it's tough to say right now."

He looked down at the young cyborg, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Let's just say this case has been a touchy subject for years. Even back at the original place. The only thing I can say for sure is that you and the others a safe. . . For now, anyway."

He took a minute to process the information and look her over. She looked like she'd been up all night. He then remembered that she was up giving them a thorough check up and cleaning.

**If there's no one there,  
****Then there's no one there.**

Before he could say something, she sighed and headed for the door. Before she stepped out she stopped.

She looked back and smiled, "Welcome home, Freddy."

Then she left.

**But at least, the war is over. . . **

* * *

The Logan sighed as he placed a "Closed" sticker on the Fazbear case box. He picked up the box and carried it to storage.

"Hey, Logan!"

He slowed down so Sarah could catch up.

**It's us. Yes, we're back again.  
Here to see you through, till the days end.**

Sarah looked at the box and sighed, "She did it."

"You sound surprised."

"She _lived!"_

"Still surprised."

She groaned.

**And if the night comes,  
****And the night will come.**

". . . . It's finally over."

He just nodded. They stayed silent until they reached the storage room. He gently placed the box on its shelf. He stood there staring at it for a couple minutes before turning to Sarah.

"Let's go see her."

"Why?"

"Just to see her."

Sarah smiled and followed him out.

**Well, at least, the war is over. . .**

* * *

Foxy leaned back and sighed again. He'd been active for hours and had no whiney kids to sing to. It was different, but not unwelcomed. He found out that the land surrounding the mansion was very beautiful. There was also a big lake nearby. Jane said there was a boat that she could take him out on. That was probably the closest he was going to get to being out at sea.

**Lift your head and look out the window.  
****Stay that way for the rest of the day.  
And watch the time go.**

* * *

Salvage looked over his new appearance. He looked and felt better than he has in years. His fur was a dull yellow, slightly darker than Chica. He sniffed his arm and he smelled different too. He had both his ears now, which was nice. His eyes were different now too. Instead of the strange soup he had before, they were an icy blue now.

**Listen, the birds sing.  
****Listen, the bells ring.**

He looked in his mouth again. He was gone. The man was gone. He asked Jane about it and she said that the man was very bad and he had to go. She said that it was better that he was gone. He had to agree.

**All the living are dead.  
****And the dead are all living.  
The war is over,  
And we are beginning.**

* * *

Mike screamed as he woke up. He groaned and looked around. The room he was was _very _nice. Nicer than anything he could afford. He groaned as he stood. Before he could get very far, he realized he was attached to an IV, which he promptly took off. He slowly made his way to the door.

**Gridlock on the parkway now.  
****The television man is here to show you how.**

He opened it and stepped into the hall. While taking everything in, he bumped into a large and furry object. He looked up to see Freedy looking down at him. Mike turned and took a few steps back. Freddy looked better than he'd ever seen the big guy.

**The channel fades to snow.  
****It's off to work you go.**

Freddy nodded at him and motioned him to follow. Mike half chuckled and followed his friend.

". . . . . . So, I can really call you Teddy Freddy now, right?"

"Don't you dare!"

**But at least, the war is over.**

* * *

Bonnie woke up to silence. He didn't like it one bit. He quickly stood and did a quick recon. It looked like someone was in here with him, but left already. From the feathers, he guessed it was Chica.

**She's gone. She left before you woke.  
****As you ate last night, neither of you spoke.**

* * *

Chica was downstairs in the kitchen making food. It was always something that calmed her down. So far, she made enough food to feed a small army. She chuckled to herself before dropping several dishes, making them break.

**Dishes, TV, Bed,  
****The darkness filled with dread.**

She quickly bent down and started picking up the pieces. She stopped when someone behind her cleared their throat. She turned to see Foxy holding a broom and a dustpan. He chuckled and walked over to help her.

**But at least, the war is over.**

* * *

Gold looked out the window in the main hall. It was much larger than any of the other windows by far. He thought over the past few days and sighed. He'd done all he could.

". . . . . . F-fredbear?"

He turned and was about to tell whoever it was not to call him that when he got a good look at who was talking.

". . . . . . B-b-benny?"

**Lift your head and look out the window.  
****Stay that way for the rest of the day.  
And watch the time go.**

He sprinted down the stairs to his brother from the first restaurant. Well, it was actually a dinner, but regardless. He stopped a few feet from him

". . . Benny?"

He shook his head, ". . . Salvage."

Gold chuckled and pulled out something that he'd been keeping since that time. It was a flyer for the dinner. He and Benny were on the front. He gave the flyer to Salvage. After a few minutes, he looked back up at him.

**Listen, the birds sing.  
****Listen, the bells ring.**

He pointed to himself, ". . . Benny?"

Gold nodded, "But, Ah guess ya' like the name Salvage now, righ'?"

He nodded and pointed to him, ". . . Fredbear?"

Gold nodded, "But, Ah'll stick wit' Gold."

Salvage nodded and smiled, "Missed you, brother."

Gold blinked at him, before chuckling again, "Missed ya' too, kiddo."

**All the living are dead.  
****And the dead are all living.**

**The war is over and we are beginning. . . . **

* * *

Jane sighed and laid down on the roof.

"Do you really think we're safe here?"

She opened her eyes to see Puppet looking down at her.

She sighed, "Not forever, no. But, it'll do for now."

"What about after?"

"I'm sorta thinking this up as I go."

"Really. . . I never would've guessed. . ."

She huffed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to rest for a minute. She leisurely kicked her feet out over the side.

**We won, or we think we did.**  
**When you went away, you were just a kid.**  
**And if you lost it all,**  
**And you lost it.**

"JANICE ARBATH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE ROOF?!"

Jane sat up and looked down to see Logan and Sarah in a car looking up at her.

**We will still be there when the war is over.**

She chuckled, "I'll be down in a sec."

She stood and headed for the door, only to be stopped by a long arm.

"This can't last forever! You know that!"

She sighed, "I do. . . "

She turned to he and smiled, "That's why I'm going to enjoy it while I can."

**Lift your head and look out the window.  
Stay that way for the rest of the day,**  
**And watch the time go.**

She walked down the stairs slowly, taking in the last few minutes of peace she'd probably have for a while.

**Listen, the birds sing.**  
**Listen, the bells ring.**

She looked back to find Puppet gone and sighed. She drew a breath and jogged the rest of the way to the main foyer.

**All the living are dead,**  
**And the dead are all living.**

**The war is over and we are beginning.**

She looked down to find everyone waiting on her.

**Here it comes,**

Freddy looked up at her and nodded before going back to talk to Mike.

**Here comes the first day.**

Logan smirked at her while Sarah shook her head in disbeilif, but she seemed slightly amsused.

**Here it comes,**

Foxy gave her a respectfull salut from his spot on the railing.

**Here comes the first day.**

Salvage smiled widle up at her. He looked so happy.

**It starts up in our bedroom After The War.**

Mike gave her a side smirk and went back to his converstaion.

**It starts up in our bedroom After The War.**

Bonnie smiled her and slighly waved at her.

**After The War. . .**

Chica waved her down and motioned her to hurry up.

**After The War. . .**

Gold smiled at her with nothing but gatitude in his red eyes.

**After The War. . .**

Something flickered in the back the room. Somehow, Puppet made his way over there. He looked over everyone with a consered experession then looked up at her. She smiled and nodded at him. He sighed and disappeared into the shadows.

**After The War. . .**

She made the rest of the way down the stairs to her new family.

**After The War. . .**

* * *

**I finished it!**

**You finished!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
